Scathach
Scáthach '(スカハサ ''Scathach) is a figure from the Ulster Cycle of Irish Mythology. She serves as Queen Halloween's butler and is the teacher of Faceless. Appearance Scáthach is a rather beautiful young woman with long black hair tied in a braid. Her bangs frame her face and stop just before her green eyes, an ahoge sits on the middle of her head. Scathach, fitting for her positon, wears a female butler's outfit. A two tailed black coat over a dark grey vest and white dress shirt. Her coat has white cuffs with two gold buttons that match the small gold badge on her coat. Scathach wears matching dark pants and shoes. Personality As The Witch of Dún Scáith and the teacher of Cu Chulainn, Scathach is rather knowledgeable in various fields of battle, including tactics and magic. While rather serious in nature, she does have a playful side in that she likes to surprise people. When Homura called Scathach 'master', she was rather embarrassed but touched as no one has called her that before, showing a more tender side to the warrior. Scathach is stated to be a rather strict and harsh trainer by Queen Halloween and Ayato. Contrary to her excitement at Homura asking to call her master she still ended up treating him the same as her other students and allows her students to solve their own problems and only helps out the tiniest amount she can. Faceless remarked that Scathach was the type to train a student until they mastered a weapon and allow no rest. Relationships Queen Halloween - Scathach's master that she is loyal to. Faceless - Scathach's student. Saigou Homura - After a discussion it was decided Scathach would train Homura in combat. Homura was grateful enough to immediately call her Master, which touched Scathach as she was never called that in such a way. Background WIP Part 2 Volume 2 WIP Gifts and Abilities Gifts '''Dun Scaith: The Foretress of Shadows that was said to be Scathach's realm and her home. Not much is known at this point. Abilities Highly Knowledgeable: Scathach is the one who taught Cu Chulainn and various other warriors. To do so requires knowledge of both the body and what skills to teach, as such Scathach is knowledgeable in various subjects. Master Weapon User: Scathach trained Faceless in the art of using a sword, spear and archery, and as such must be a master in these areas as well. In the past, she fought against Balor Demon Lord alongside with Indra, even Balor himself praised her skills. Quotes "Boya....The amount of times you are suppose to knock the door, you messed it up didn't you?" "Ara, didn't Kuro Usagi told you? A gift game is a test of your knowledge and bravery, you could already set victory as your goal once you have both the knowledge and bravery." "O, Oo.....! Did, did you hear that my queen! I can't believe that I could hear such commendable words from a disciple, this is the first time I have heard it ever since I was born! Damn, I really want the other disciples of mine to listen to this a million times....!!!" "Haha, I see. Then you must make an all-out effort okay, my beloved disciples. These guys, are quite strong. Bye bye---." Trivia *She was originally mentioned in Leticia's Short Story by Carla as having trained the young man Setanta. *Queen Halloween states that Saigou Homura might be the disciple who Scathach would be most biased to as Scathach was touched by Homura's word when he asked for her permission to become his Master. *Scáthach is ranked at 4-Digit.. Gallery Last Embryo V2 illustration 01.png Scáthach.png Last Embryo V2 illustration 05.png Le2 004.png IMG 3180.JPG IMG 3183.JPG Navigation Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Last Embryo